The Hope
by morpherkidvb
Summary: This is an OLD ficlet. The plot line is put on hold until further notice. If you want to review something as a favor or something like that, review one of my other fics PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

The Hope  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Tobias  
  
Noooooo! I woke with a start. That dream, always the same dream. It was her, dying   
in front of my eyes, again, with me helpless…  
  
Again, the One was toying with my mind, bringing me to that silent hell, making me relive   
the worst days of my life, all my hopes and dreams pulled out from under me like a   
carpet, and me falling, falling, falling…  
  
My morphing power is gone now. I regret it, but what choice did I have? At the time there   
was nothing to fight, no reason to die as a hawk. Now though, I am beginning to think.   
Am I to live as a slave of this stupid One for the rest of my life? Rachel died for us; am I,   
the person she …loved to, going to allow her death to be in vain?   
  
It was 8:00. I walked to the Visual Data Monitor and told the computer to open the One's   
file.   
-Accessed confirmed- the computer droned. Almost automatically, I said " Computer, this   
is number 4284 signing in at 801 A.M. Enter. With a flash of light, Ax appeared on the   
screen.  
  
~~~**~~~  
*  
  
Ax  
  
The One was in my body.   
  
'My' stalk eyes flashed over the screen. There I saw the face of Tobias, reporting for the   
morning routine. My thought-speech voice boomed out, addressing my old shorm on the   
other end of the communication link. Good morning, Tobias my controller sneered,   
giving old my morning conversations with Tobias an evil twist. I noticed Tobias's eyes,   
who had until now been staring at me, us, show an expression of exasperation. I did not   
understand, but the One said, Ah, Tobias, thinking about her again, I see. Well, we   
can't have you distracted so early in the morning, now can we? I felt the One's finger-   
like expansions stretch through the cable in the way data would be sent through human   
e-mail. I saw Tobias, controlled partially by the One, reach out his finger to press a small   
red button. Then I saw his agony begin.   
  
~~~**~~~  
*  
  
What did you think of the first chapter? If you guys like it, there's more to come, so   
please r&r. (no flames please, this is my first fic) Thanx!  
  
  
  



	2. Chaper 2- into the beginning

Warning-This next is a torture scene, mild, but may be slightly annoying,   
especially for those who hated #33 (The Illusion)   
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any Animorphs stuff 'cept I have bought all da books. Ok,   
KAA owns Animorphs, and Scholastic does too, blah, blah.  
  
O.K, O.K. I'm desperate for reviews, so go ahead and flame. Not senseless "that   
sucked" things, though, k?  
  
  
The Hope  
Chapter Two  
Tobias Again  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Electricity surged through my body. My atoms were   
disarranged, sliced and rearranged. My body was not my own. I fact, my body   
was no longer anything that ever excised. The One could have used his powers   
to take apart the living threads that were my soul. He could change my life,   
rewrite my history so I never met Elfangor, Loren, or Rachel.   
  
But he didn't. And that was the worst torture of all. He had the power to erase   
everything, but be didn't. I was to carry the burden. Rachel lost. Jake and Marco   
lost. Ax, lost. Myself lost. Everything.   
  
My, no not my, a finger touched another button. I heard rhythm, like music   
flowing out of unknown speakers. I moved my hands to the tempo. I moved my   
hands. I moved my hands. For a fleeting second, I had gained control. "Oh!"   
Then I lost it. I was the One's again. I collected my thoughts. Music, music is the   
key. What was that song? It sounded familiar…   
  
Then everything went blank.   
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jake   
  
My name is Jake. I had been in the One's hold for a year now. I had been   
tortured, tormented, and physically and mentally wounded in that time. Now   
again, I was going through pain. And wasn't it you Jake, that killed your cousin   
and your brother and … 'Ax' was making me relive every betrayal, every   
reckless decision, every stressful moment. But this time it was easier to take. For   
some reason, the One's hold was weakening. I had to think of a plan, and fast.   
Because the more time I waste, the more time an evil, almost omniscient being   
had to take control of the world.   
  
The One was going through all my battles, searching my mind for anything I   
failed on, anything I hesitated on or doubted. He couldn't have run out of   
material, could he? What was it that made him weaker?   
  
A bell tolled. 10:00. Morning routine was over. For the nth time, I logged out of   
the server and went to my table, where I ate pellets flavored of granola for the   
millionth time. God. I was sick of granola. Bored sick of every routine, meal, and   
step. Everything was running on auto pilot, straightforward, boring and   
predictable. I wondered if the One ever got bored. What did the One do for fun?   
Torture people? What was the excitement in that? Every creature I've met has   
had some form of entertainment. Even the Yeerks must have gotten some   
amount of sick pleasure in doing human activities.   
  
But now I was rambling. None of that, I thought, would help my situation.   
  
How very wrong I was.   
  
  
~~~*~~~  
Marco  
  
For all you out there who were wondering, I'm alive. I'm not going to bore you to   
death like Jake or scream in your ears like Bird-Boy. I'm just here to tell you the   
deal.   
  
Two years ago, we rammed the Blade ship. We were on a mission to save Ax,   
who was being controlled by the One. We didn't know it then, but we had just   
sealed our fates. Forever.   
  
We were drawn to the Blade ship by the One, with Ax as his bait. We had no   
idea what we were doing, so we just went. Kind of like the missions back home   
where we were fighting to save a planet. Now, it was just one person. No biggie,   
right?  
  
So anyway, we went into Z-space on a stolen Yeerk ship, with no idea where we   
were going, and a high risk of dying.   
  
Rachel would have loved it.   
  
Then we were overtaken by the Blade ship, and drawn like a magnet to the   
entrance hatch where Jake, Tobias and I were introduced to the One. After that,   
we were slaves. Period. He just kind of drugged us with some weirdo gas stuff   
and when we woke, we were slaves. But I have a feeling that Jake and Tobias   
have got some lead on how to get out of here. So we'll fight the One.   
  
Or die trying.   
  
  
  



End file.
